Danny Phantom and the Olympians
by CyberActors15
Summary: The Monsters have evolved and are a lot more powerful than they used to be and now three children of the Big Three have to rise to save the world.
1. Chapter 1: Son of Hades

Chapter 1: Son of Hades

**Shadow: Hey guys I am Shadow the Hedgehog and I am the CyberActors15 rep. Okay first of all this storey happens after the Heroes of Olympus Plot line but remember that CyberActors15 has only read the first two books so everything after that is made up by him for the story. And also Thalia never swore herself to Artemis. Oh Yeah CyberActors15 does not own Danny Phantom or Percy Jackson but he does own Plot and OCs.**

Danny always knew there was something different about him and what happened one month ago proved this. Danny also knew that his two best friends were different as well but he couldn't place a finger on what made them different. Tucker already knew what was different about his friends, since he knew the difference in his parents that made them stand out from mortals.

Tucker also knew that Danny and Sam were very powerful but Danny especially.

They were all walking through Casper High doing their usual routine of avoiding the bullies and getting to class in time. Tucker kept watching the other special children in the school Dash Baxter, Paulina Sanchez and Valarie Grey. All six of them were in the same class and that was a good thing.

Once class was over their teacher Mr Lancer stopped them from leaving.

"Mr Fenton, Ms Manson, Mr Foley, Mr Baxter, Ms Sanchez and Ms Grey a word please." Mr Lancer said. Then the six teens walked up to their teacher.

"You students are falling behind and not in a good way. You are getting Fs and Ds while others are getting A's and Bs. Now I have an idea for you to get your grades up. I want you six to…" Mr Lancer said but then he froze. "I need you children to run now. Please leave and follow Tucker." Mr Lancer said worriedly.

Then Tucker caught on.

"C'mon guys we gotta get outta here now." Tucker said and then he ran out of the room and the others followed. They looked back and saw a large flash of light coming from the classroom. Then they saw a large Snake woman with arms break out of the classroom. They also noticed that she had battle armour on snakes as hair and sunglasses on. She chased after the teens and they noticed that an army of statues were following her. They all ran outside and a car pulled up. They Saw Mr Lancer in the car.

"Get in." He said.

Then they all piled into the car and drove away.

"Okay guys Medusa is on our tail but with this car we will get away from her soon." Tucker said.

"Mr Lancer what is going on?" Paulina asked.

"We are being chased by Medusa because she wants you children." Mr Lancer said. "So I'm taking you to safe place where you can be protected."

"Can't we throw Fent-urd at that thing to keep it occupied?" Dash asked.

"No we can't we have to get all of you to Camp Half Blood." Mr Lancer said.

"I can get us there quicker." Tucker said while taking out his PDA then he started activating the special commands of the car that his dad gave Mr Lancer.

The car then grew rockets at the back then it shot down the road at incredible speeds.

Medusa cursed under her breath and then the statues behind her formed into a chariot then she jumped on and sped after the car.

~00000~

Later on they had slowed down when they were outside New York City. They figured they had gotten rid of Crazy Mac Snake Lady. Mr Lancer had already phoned all their parents and told them they were being taken to 'The Camp'.

"Okay now that we have lost Medusa can someone please tell us what's going on?" Danny said. Tucker sighed.

"Okay Guys remember what Mr Lancer taught us a while ago about Greek Gods and Goddesses. Well those stories aren't myths. Well you heard how Gods sometimes come down and find mortals and have… kids." Tucker said while pointing at the others.

"No." Valarie said.

"Yeah, you're Demigods like me and Mr Lancer. I am the son of Hephaestus and Mr L is the son of Athena and we can only assume that Paulina is the daughter of Aphrodite." Tucker said and he was about to continue when a Statue landed in front of the car and the car swirled out of control then it landed upside down.

"Uh Whoa guys are you alright?" Danny asked.

"Yeah I'm good." Dash said.

"Is it me or is it raining statues." Tucker asked then he looked out the window and saw Medusa coming towards them quickly.

"Uh oh there comes Medusa. And the doors are locked we can't get out." Sam panicked.

Tucker then started to take off his pants reviling goat legs underneath.

"Whoa Tucker why are you taking your pants off? What are you doing?" Danny asked.

"My Job." Tucker said.

"Wait you're half donkey?" Dash asked.

"No I'm half goat." Tucker said before he started kicking the window then it shattered then Tucker crawled out then everybody else did.

They all started following Tucker and Mr Lancer then they saw a gate coming up and a tree that was surrounded by a Golden Dragon. The Dragon roared into the air as the demigods entered the gate. They then saw a 17 year old boy (Percy Jackson) come and attack Medusa. They saw he had battle armour on and a sword and shield. Then he came with his sword and cut her head off thus turning her into golden dust.

Then he walked up to Danny and the others. "Hey I'm Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon Welcome to Camp Half Blood." Percy said.

After they had introduced themselves Percy took them to a new Pavilion that had a statue of all the gods surrounding a large Platform.

Percy brought all of them onto the Platform.

"Okay guys this is where Demigods get claimed by their Godly parents and some often receive gifts in the process." Percy said. "Oh yeah and to crowd of Demigods are here to check who they can date, who will be in their cabins, if there are any threats to the delicate balance or two see if any specific gods broke their oath again." Then Percy jumped off the Platform.

Then Danny, Sam, Paulina, Valarie and Dash stood on the Platform. A misty picture of a bloody spear appeared over Dash then the kids from the Ares Cabin cheered.

An owl appeared over Valarie then a watch flew towards her and strapped around her wrist then a sliming tech battle armour that was red and black in colour went around her. And then people from the Athena Cabin cheered.

A dove appeared over Paulina then all the single guys cheered except the ones in the Aphrodite Cabin cheered and whistled.

Then a red poppy flower appeared over Sam's head and vines grew around her. Everyone gasped but then children of Demeter cheered.

Then something happened with Danny. A mountain split apart and then a sword came flying out of the mountain. Danny's instincts kicked in and then he jumped into the air and two twin white rings appeared on his waist and moved up turning his regular clothes into a black and white Hazmat suit, His crystal blue eyes became ghostly green and his jet black hair became snow white. The sword flew into his hands and then it transformed. The hilt was now made of bones and was surrounded by ecto energy and the blade was crystal blue but had green Aura around it. Then Danny flew back down to the ground when an emblem appeared over his head. The emblem wasn't one that people saw everyday nor did they want to see. It was the Helm of terror the Mark of Hades. Danny was to Son of one of the Big Three and not any one of them the scariest of all of them. Everyone then bowed down in front of Danny who just stared at the symbol floating over his head.

For the rest of the Day not that many people talked to Danny. He felt like an outcast. The people who mostly talked to him where his friends, Percy and Chiron. Percy had told Danny that it was like this for other children of the Big Three for a little while and he had also told him that his half brother and Roman half sister would be here later to get him used to the child of Hades lifestyle. Percy had also said that their cousin (Thalia) would come and chat to Danny later on. But that still didn't make Danny feel better but then he remembered something he had learnt, 'Everything happens for a reason'.

"**If everything happens for a reason then let's wait and see what happens." **Danny thought to himself.

**Shadow: Well there you go the first Chapter.**

**Dani: When do I appear in this?**

**Shadow: Your Danny's clone remember so just wait for Vlad to fail to Kill his and Danny's Dad marry his mom, adopt Danny as his Perfect Half God Son and take over Olympus.**

**Danny: Wait Vlad's my what?**

**Shadow: Hey shut up spoiler alerts dude. So who will pop up in the next chapter what will happen Read and Review to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Big Three Demigods

Chapter 2: Big Three Demigods

**Shadow: Okay guys, here is the new chapter in the story but before we see it we will have one of our representatives give you a brief recap.**

**Grover: Okay Danny, Sam, Tucker, Valarie, Paulina, Dash and Mr Lancer had been chased by Medusa then they went to camp half blood where my brother from another mother (Tucker) told them about their demigod status. We also learned that Dash was the son of Ares, Paulina was the daughter of Aphrodite, Valarie was Mr Lancer's half sister and daughter of Athena…**

**Shadow: Wow. CyberActors15 chose those two to be brother and sister. **

**Grover: Yes he did. Also we learned that Tucker is a satyr and the son of Hephaestus, Sam is the Daughter of Demeter and Danny is the Son of Hades.**

**Shadow: So guys now you know what happened last time so know it's time to face the complications known as Chapter 2.**

Danny was walking to the Pavilion at Camp Half-blood for breakfast. He had already called his mom about the whole son of Hades thing and she told Danny everything he had wanted to know.

Danny was going through a lot of confusion at the current moment and he was also depressed because almost everyone was avoiding him.

Danny saw Percy with Sam, Tucker, Annabeth and Grover so he decided to go to his two cousins, nephew, niece and the satyr. As he got to them both he and Percy felt a super strong ringing in their heads that felt like a drill was going into their head.

"AHHHH!" Both Percy and Danny yelled while they fell to their knees while grabbing their heads in pain.

Everyone at Camp noticed the screaming and then they saw the affect on atmosphere around them and they noticed the two demigods weren't causing it.

Everyone saw everything become darker as if a giant shadow covered the entire camp, they also large waves crashing on the beach and lightning flashing in the sky.

Wind started to pick up as tornados started to form and it started to rain. Earthquakes also started coming and shaking the ground and fires started to burst out of the ground.

"The Big three are arguing again." Annabeth said while trying to avoid the chaos.

A bolt of lightning then struck in front of Percy and Danny and when it cleared, the warrior princess of the sky (Thalia) stood in-between her two cousins in full Greek armour. She took out two pairs of special ear phones and put them in Danny's and Percy's ears. She then grabbed the two and then a lightning bold hit them and they were gone.

~00000~

All of them landed in Olympus outside the Main Hall of the Gods. Thalia and Percy were both in Greek armour that corresponded to the fathers and Danny was in his ghost form. Percy held a trident and while Thalia held a lightning in the shape of a sword.

"Listen our fathers are arguing about us. They might start another war. We have to get them to stop." Thalia said.

"Why are they fighting so much?" Danny asked.

"They all broke their oath to not have any more children, also we are the only children they've ever had that can use their powers and don't get tired after a while." Thalia said. They all knew what they had to do, they had to stop their parents from ripping each other apart.

All three of them ran into the throne room just to see all the gods except Ares trying to calm down the three brothers.

"How do we get their attention?" Percy asked.

"Well if our parents gave us our powers don't you think we could use them at a moment like this?" Danny said.

"Okay that would get us in serious trouble but I'm up for it." Thalia said and Percy agreed. Seeing that none of the gods had noticed them yet they put their plan to action.

Danny created ecto blasts and shot Hades then captured him in an ecto cage, while Percy made a large wave hit Poseidon then he surrounded the king of the ocean in a large water bubble that could hold two gods and Thalia threw a lightning bolt at Zeus and then made a cage of it surrounding him. All the gods stared wide eyed at the three demigods that just attacked their fathers.

Athena then got her thoughts back and looked at her father and his brothers.

"You must be rational. You all broke the oath and gave your children their special powers and there must be a reason why. You cannot allow your feelings towards each other affect the rest of the world or the fates of these children." Athena said.

"No my brother must learn for breaking the oath." Zeus said as he broke free of the lightning cage.

"What about you? You broke the oath first and then Fish Guts broke the oath after and I had a valid reason to break the oath. I fell in love and I saw an upcoming threat that would need Danny Phantom." Hades said as he phased through the ecto cage.

"Well there would not be this threat if you had not spawned that first child Hades." Zeus said.

"Well Zeus maybe if you hadn't had that… girl then Poseidon and Hades would not have been temped into having their own children." Hera said while pointing to Thalia.

Danny tried to think of an idea as the gods continued to argue.

"SHUT UP." Danny yelled then all the gods became quiet and stared wide eyed at the young Demigod. "Listen everything happens for a reason, and for some reason you three met our mothers and became happy and had us. Also for some reason you each gave us special powers that made us different from other previous kids that you have had. Your beef is not with your siblings. You guys are arguing because you think that all three of us will do something terrible in our future but if you think that, then why did you give us such amazing abilities that only you know the limit to?" Danny said.

"Your son brings up an excellent point Hades, are you sure that he is not also the son of Athena?" Poseidon said.

Zeus looked at the three kids who had just stopped them from creating another war.

"As right as he is there is still a price for attacking us. I suggest the Challenge of the Gods. Fourteen gods and a challenge from each of them. I also think that if they are able to work together long enough to pass all the activities they will be proven worthy." Zeus said and the other gods agreed with him. "Since Hades was born first, his challenge shall be first."

Then Zeus hit the ground with his lightning bolt and a flash of light surrounded everybody and they were all gone.

~00000~

Everyone appeared in a large Greek Olympic Stadium. The audience was all the demigods of Camp Half-Blood and all the parents of the Demigods. Every single Olympic god was in the large balcony on top and they were all in togas instead of battle armour, though they still held their weapons/symbols in their hands.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I am Zeus King of the Gods. Today three Demigods will be tested by the fourteen main gods to see if they are worthy. Thalia Grace my daughter, Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon and Danny Phantom son of Hades will be competing against the challenges as a team and using their skills and abilities." Zeus announced to the audience.

"The Big Three Demigods will have to fight an army of the dead and find a way to keep them from coming back and attacking." Hades said then a large army of skeleton warriors emerged from the ground and the ranged from Greek warriors to Nazis to other people who had died and fought in wars.

Danny looked at the two demigods next to him.

"Yo Sparky, Seaweed Brain, you guys ready to take this army on?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." They both said. "Hey!"

Danny just chuckled while he and the others grabbed their swords and charged into battle.

**Shadow: Wow. They have to fight an army of the dead. Okay even for me that would be creepy.**

**Danny: I wanted that to continue. Stupid cliff hanger. Why did CA15 have to put that in now.**

**Shadow: Cause he can.**

**Dani: When do I come in to this story.**

**Shadow: Be patient and your time will come. Okay what will happen next read to find out and review to tell us what you think so far.**


End file.
